User blog:TheUltimateHusky78/Clean Up for pages and featured articles
Why don't we get featured articles and clean up pages? We need the wiki to grow This is a neat version of Papa Louie's page from Simens wiki ---- Papa Louie is the main character and protagonist of the Papa Louie series. He is a chef cook who is the founder of Papa's Eateria chain. His Role in the Games In every game he has appeared in, Papa Louie is the owner of a restaurant. Despite this, he hires another people (who are usually younger than Papa) to work in and manage different restaurants of Papa's Eateria franchise. In the platformer game, Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, he appears as a playable character to fight pizza monsters who have come to life by pepper shakers. In the proceeding game, Papa's Pizzeria (which is also the first time management game in the series), he leaves a note which tells that he will be out for a while to his nephew Roy, who has just come to the restaurant by a delivery vehicle and now has to work in Papa's Pizzeria. In the same game, he appears as the last customer and he is unlocked by having all the other customers gold. In the proceeding time management games too, he lures younger people into working for one of his restaurants either by a fake treasure map (as in Papa's Burgeria), a taco-eating competition (as in Papa's Taco Mia), a brochure (as in Papa's Freezeria), a lost cat or dog that belong to an owner (as seen in Papa's Pancakeria), a slot machine near the restaurant (as in Papa's Wingeria) and an advertisement ( as In Papa's Hot Doggeria). He appears as the last unlockable customer in these games too. While he is again only unlocked by having all the other gold customers also in Papa's Burgeria, Taco Mia and Freezeria, he is directly unlocked by reaching the highest title possible (which is usually "Better Than Papa!") in the proceeding games. Appearance Papa Louie wears a white cook uniform and a chef's hat. While he doesn't have any hair on his head at all, he has a black mustache, which may suggest that he used to have black hair before he was bald. Personality Not much is known about Papa Louie's personality, but it can be said that he has a mind that works well on especially consumer business, as he frequently founds restaurants that work on and serve different types of meals or sweets. It is also said that he doesn't easily go angry or mad. Ranks that are required to unlock him in Papa's Eateria series as a Customer * Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 31 (+35 Gold Customers) ("Better Than Papa!") * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 40 (+43 Gold Customers) ("Better Than Papa!") * Papa's Taco Mia: Rank 43 (+53 Gold Customers) ("Better Than Papa!") * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 46 (+53 Gold Customers) ("Better Than Papa!") * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 43 ("Better Than Papa!") * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 58 ("King of the Wings") * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 58 ("Stadium Superstar") His orders in Papa's Eateria series * In Papa's Pizzeria, he orders a pizza that has 2 pepperonis, 2 sausages, 2 mushrooms, 2 peppers, 2 onions, olives, 2 anchovies. That pizza must also be cooked for 30 minutes and cut in quarters. * In Papa's Burgeria, he orders a burger: that consists of bread, lettuce, rare patty, ketchup, cheese, tomato, mayo, pickle and top bun. * In Papa's Freezeria, he orders a large rainbow sherbet sundae with marshmallows, smooth blend, whipped cream, tropical charms, left topping: gummy onion, top topping: cherry, right topping: banana. * In Papa's Pancakeria, he orders 4 pancakes with pecan mix, powdered sugar, cinnamon and honey. Drink: tea in large cup with cream. * In Papa's Wingeria, he orders 4 chicken wings with Calypso sauce that are all around the plate, 4 chicken wings with Wasabi on the left side of the plate, 4 chicken wings with Spicy Garlic Sauce on the right side of the plate and 4 carrots that are all around the plate. He doesn't order a dip. * In Papa's Hot Doggeria, He orders an Italian Sausage in a Hoagie Roll with Fajita Veggies, Onions, Marinara Sauce and 3 Tomatoes. He will also want a Medium Lemon Mist and a Large packet of Cinnamon Swirl Popcorn. Trivia * In every Papa's Eateria game so far, he is the last customer to serve. * The word "Papa" at the beginning of his name might be a title. If so, this may imply that his real name is only Louie. * He is presumably the first character in the Papa Louie universe to have a relative that is also confirmed by Flipline Studios, who is Roy, his nephew. Category:Blog posts